


Easy there, Kid

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, i think thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnforcerofTyrestsAft/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Stupid sexy mafia deer and his stupid sexy voice and his stupid sexy everything.I rlly wanna smooch him.





	Easy there, Kid

The floorboards were often a hit or miss with more of the members of the mafia.

Some would grumble that they made far too much noise, while others would say that it added to the ‘home bases’ character. Yet when a mech with (c/l) (2c/l) paint with a stomp in his step rolled in, everyone knew to shut up and look the other way. The mech huffed under his breath with his optics hardened and arms crossed; looking all the while like someone had told him that his paint job was tacky.   
If you didn’t notice the minute shivers and the hitch in his breath.  
Most mech and femmes’ knew better and instantly cleared a way for the fuming mech. But as always, there were stupid mechs’ who never did spot the signs of danger. 

Particularly this mech, Clampdown. 

“Oh, hey (Y/n)! Glad to have you back!” the red mech called, skittering over to the mech waving a claw as he passed. It was obvious of the outcome of something like that, but a few ‘cons watching the scene winced when a fist found its way into Clampdowns’ face; sending him almost through the wall behind him on impact. Sneering at the red paint transfer on the knuckles of his servo, the mech suddenly shivered violently. He almost fell to his knees, growling as he threw a servo to his face.   
Quick to steady himself however, (Y/n) hurried out of the main room and down the hall. And by the way his almost jog-like pace, you’d think that the Unmaker himself was at his heels.  
He cursed as he passed by a group of mechs’, almost letting out a moan. Thankfully the mechs’ knees didn’t lock up this time around as he continued on his way. ‘I’m gonna kill him…’ (Y/n) bitterly thought as he sharply turned and marched swiftly to the last door at the end of the hall.   
His vision swam for a moment as the vibrations in his valve started to get faster.  
Knocking harshly on the door, (Y/n) is let in on the third knock.  
As soon as the door opens, however, the mech is a growling mess as the vibrator instantly stops.  
“Slagger.” (Y/n) vents harshly, legs twitching to keep him balanced as he entered the room fully. The large blue elk-con barely paid him a glace, but the mech could see the others firm lips smooth out to hide the smirk trying to form. “That how youse apologizing now, kid?” The ‘con, Thunderhoof, drawls. He glances up from the data-pad in his servo, giving the other a once over. (Y/n) flinched, almost groaning as the vibratior in his valve suddenly starts anew with small vibrations, not solving the heat in his valve at all. “I-I’m-Ah!- so-” (Y/n) swallowed thickly, glossia feeling like lead in his intake. “I’m sorry, Boss.” He managed to get through gritted denta. Forcing his lips into a firm line, he tried not to gulp as Thunderhoof lecherously smirked at his data-pad.

(Y/n) was rewarded with the vibratior hitting the max setting, causing him to hit the floor with a loud clang; just as the door shut behind him. Optics almost a blinding white, (Y/n) opened his intake in an open moan as transfluid leaked past his valve panel and dripped down his thighs onto the floor below. The mech vaguely heard Thunderhoof set the pad down and push away from his desk; but he was too caught up with his straining spike panel and leaky valve to notice.  
“Look at youse, all drippin’ on the floor.” Thunderhoof doesn’t seem to mind even as he ‘tsks’. “Youse gonna have to clean tha’ up, kid. Can’t have anyone slipping on it, yeah?” (Y/n) only give a quiet moan as the blue ‘con grabs his chin and tilts his helm downward.  
“I wanna see youse clean it up, kid.” The growl in his voice only has more transfluid slip past (Y/n)’s valve panel as he nods weakly.  
Backing up from the others grasp and getting down onto his arms for support, (Y/n) lolls out his glossia and laps at his transfluid that stains the floor.  
He hears a sharp hiss as Thunderhoof steps behind him. He wiggles his aft in the air as he groans, servos curling into fists. “Frag, look at youse…” Thunderhoof groans, before getting onto his knees.   
(Y/n) continues to lick at the wet floor when his aft is groaped by large servos.  
Suddenly, the (c/l) mech shifts as he feels himself being pulled back into Thunderhoofs’ hips.   
Drool slips past the edge of (Y/n)’s lips as he grinds back into those hips, cooling fans working over time and vents heavy. He shivers as his valve panel is manually opened and digits are thrusted inside. 

Thunderhoof grunts as he wiggles his digits, before they pull at the vibrator wedged deep into his valve and tug it out with a wet pop. He places it onto the ground, soon to be lost, before sucking in a breath of air. “So wet.” the elk-con purrs, thrusting two digits back into the wet heat of (Y/n)’s valve.   
(Y/n) mewls, arching his back in a delicious way that makes Thunderhoof growl deeply.  
“Boss~” The (c/l) mech hates how he whines, canting his hips onto the digits as he starts to quickly ride them. “Boss, please.” The mechs’ words seem to spur Thunderhoof on as he pulls his digits out and grabs his hips tight enough to dent the metal. “Youse drippin wet, kid, but I don't think I need to tells youse that.” The elk-con hisses into his audial. “Can’t wait wait for my spike so youse takin my digits, huh?” he punctuates his sentence with a rough thrust of his hips, releasing his spike with a sharp click. Thunderhoof’s spike rubs against (Y/n)’s valve, making the both of them hiss.  
“Please, Boss. I’ll be good.” (Y/n) grinds out as he lays down onto the floor fully, aft pressing upwards.   
With a sharp growl, Thunderhoof pulls back and shoves his spike into the wet valve with a firm thrust, bottoming out into the mech below him. (Y/n) lets out a series of moans, smiling dazingly as his optics go unfocused once more. He pants and mewls as the blue mech begins to slam into him at a breathtaking pace. The (c/l) mechs’ cheeks lolls on the floor still stained with his transfluid, drool joining it as he gouges marks onto the floor. A loud clang reverberates in the room, making (Y/n) release a loud whine; aft-cheek throbbing where the blue mech smacked him. “Such a lil’ pleasurebot.” Thunderhoof growls out between pant, giving the others aft another firm smack. “Should let th’ others come in, see what a lil spike-sucker youse are.” 

Giving a moan, (Y/n) bucked back into the ‘cons hold, mouth open and optics fritzing. He weakly smiles when he feels a servo wrap around the back of his neck and pulled him back a touch. “Youse like that? Wantin’ everyone to see what youse look like when youse with me?” Thunderhoof softly snarled into his audial, snapping his hips forward. “Yes, Boss!” (Y/n) moaned, optic fluid filling the edges of his optics as he’s suddenly dropped back onto the floor.  
Letting out a small whimper, (Y/n) groans as the ‘con pulls back completely, spike popping free with a wet noise. “I’m sure they’d like to see youse aft gettin’ smacked, probably just as much as you love it.” Thunderhoof snorts, before getting up onto his pedes and dragging up the other by his arms. Spinning him around, Thunderhoof walks (Y/n) back until his back hit his desk.   
(Y/n) swiftly falls back onto it as his legs are lifted to his chassis. “Boss~” a dopey smile is splayed across the (c/l)’s mechs’ lips; drool sliding down his chin as glazed optics flit across Thunderhoofs’ face.   
Steam flows from the elk-cons’ plating, red optics practically glowing with lust as he took his spike in servo and began to quickly jerk. (Y/n) parts his lips just as transfluid spills onto his face and scuffed plating.

Thunderhoof huffs harshly, cooling fans still running and servos shaking as he watches (Y/n) lick his lips. “Thank you, Boss~” the mech breaths out, which only spurs the ‘con to press a feverish kiss onto his lips. 

(Y/n) offlines his optics for a brief klik, only to open them when small kisses are peppered across his face-plates, nevermind the transfluid marking it. Thunderhoof holds a hint of worry in his ruby optics. “Youse ok, sweetspark?” The blue mech murmurs, as he lowers himself to press kisses down (Y/n)’s chassis and to his valve. (Y/n) sighs happily as he reaches down to hold onto his raised thighs. “‘M fine, ‘Hoof. You just made it hell to try to ice someone, especially when you decided to ‘spice up’ our relationship.” (Y/n) says, optics a deep (c/l) as he watched Thunderhoof press a kiss to his spike panel, before giving it a slow lick.   
The ‘con makes a small noise, before (Y/n) lets his spike free. Thunderhoof takes his thighs from the mechs hold, allowing the (c/l) mech to rest his own above his helm. “But I’m not above an apology…” The mech smirks as the elk-con pinches his thigh in response.   
“Youse a lil minx, youse know that right?” Thunderhoof murmurs, smiling up at him as he returns to drag his glossia up the others spike. (Y/n) releases a shuddering sigh as he smiles right back. “Love you too, ‘Hoof~”


End file.
